


A bet's a bet

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз проигрывает Дереку пари, и это значит, он должен делать все, что скажет Дерек в течение 24 часов.<br/>24 часа Дерек использует его тело, как только пожелает, потому что выносливость оборотней это позволяет</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bet's a bet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A bet's a bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593896) by [Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious). 



Как же легко ему удается выиграть пари. Не то чтобы он планировал… он даже не знает, что ему делать со Стайлзом целые сутки. И только лишь после того как стая оставляет их дома одних, Дерек понимает, что может делать со Стайлзом _все что душе угодно._  
  
Стайлз пялится на него в ожидании и думает о том же, о чем и Дерек, и его тело реагирует - это чувствуется в воздухе. Оборотень кивает ему в сторону спальни, и Стилински плетется следом за ним. Дерек проверяет все напоследок: убеждается, что никто из стаи не остался в доме, и что Питер не затаился где-то в углу - с ним не угадаешь.  
  
\- И что теперь? Я типа должен твою комнату вылизать? Серьезно, Дерек, мне неохота разбирать твое грязное белье.  
  
Дерек стоит спиной к Стайлзу, но чувствует, какое у того выражение лица. Сморщенный носик и нахмуренные брови. Хотя, с чего вдруг? В его комнате очень чисто, в отличие от комнаты Стайлза, которая обычно пахнет потом и грязью, и слегка сыром. Немного отвратительно.  
  
\- Ты здесь из-за того, что не умеешь молчать. Поэтому сегодня мы используем вот это, - говорит он, разворачиваясь. Глаза Стилински становятся шире, с лица исчезает усмешка.  
  
Он быстро сменяет ее на другую, но его выдает нервный блеск в глазах:  
  
\- Неужели ты хранишь _такое_ в шкафу?  
  
\- Стайлз, иди сюда, - подзывает он мальчишку пальцем, и тот делает последний шаг навстречу. – Открой ротик пошире, - усмехается оборотень, и Стайлз злобно смотрит на него, но делает, как было сказано.  
  
Дерек аккуратно вставляет в широко раскрытый рот Стайлза паучий кляп, убеждаясь, что тот удобно сидит за зубами его мальчика. Хейл специально выбрал этот кляп: кольцо достаточно большое для его члена, и да, он собирается воспользоваться этими губками, пока 24 часа не истекут. Он сует большой палец в рот Стилински, просто чтобы почувствовать жар и влагу, и давит на его язык.  
  
Возбуждение Стайлза растет. Другой рукой Дерек скользит под его рубашку, и парень стонет с кляпом во рту, краснея от собственных звуков.  
  
\- Повернись, - говорит оборотень, и Стайлз неловко следует указаниям. – Нагнись. Вот так, грудью на кровать. Хороший мальчик.  
  
Стайлз стонет так блядски идеально.  
  
Дерек медленно избавляет своего мальчика от одежды, начиная с рубашки, он щиплет Стайлза за сосок, просто чтобы услышать смазанный из-за кляпа хныкающий звук. Затем он стягивает с него штаны и белье, обнажая дырочку, и скользит сухим пальцем по сжатым мышцам, заставляя Стилински стонать. Дерек ухмыляется и отступает назад.  
  
\- Именно так, детка. Теперь не двигайся, а я пока кое-что принесу.  
  
Из шкафа Дерек достает кожаные ленты, смазку, кольцо на член, которое он прячет в карман, и большую стеклянную пробку. Ему хочется продержать свою сперму внутри Стайлза как можно дольше, тем более он хочет хорошенько использовать этот рот.  
  
Развернувшись, Хейл замирает: Стайлз согнут пополам, его грудь прижата к кровати, а ноги дрожат, будто тот не знает, нужно ли ему встать на колени или продолжать стоять так. И эта картина… Боже… Дерек мог бы оставить своего мальчика ждать его так, но в планах у него было другое.  
  
Он ставит пробку и смазку на пол рядом со Стайлзом и хлопает того по плечу:  
  
\- Руки за спину.  
  
Стайлз оглядывается на него, и когда Дерек встречает его взгляд, вскинув вверх брови, выполняет указание, протягивая Дереку руки. Хейл связывает их кожаными лентами на локтях и запястьях, заставляя выпятить грудь.  
  
Оставшимися лентами он привязывает своего мальчика к раме кровати, оставляя того без возможности двинуться, именно так, как хочет Дерек: раскрытым для Хейла, не в силах пошевелиться. Последними он привязывает голени Стайлза, оставляя его стоять.  
  
Затем он смазывает пальцы, смазка холодная, и ему бы следовало подождать, но от него этого не требовалось. Он мог делать, что и как захочет, поэтому, пожав плечами, оборотень ведет скользкими пальцами между половинками, заставляя Стайлза вскрикнуть.  
  
\- Тебе нравится, Стайлз? Нравится, когда я все контролирую? Нравится, когда я использую тебя так, как хочу? – пальцами Дерек скользит вниз, касаясь поджавшихся яичек, и Стилински реагирует так идеально: его член наполняется и дергается к пупку.  
  
Вначале он вводит только кончик пальца в Стайлзову дырочку, разрабатывая ее, прежде чем толкнуться внутрь на все фаланги. А затем он разминает сжатые мышцы, толкаясь вперед, хорошенько смазывая их, пока не влезает второй палец.  
  
\- Ты такой хороший мальчик, Стайлз. Ты так отлично принимаешь меня, - хвалит Дерек.  
  
Он льет еще любриканта между половинок и вставляет третий палец. Член Стайлза истекает смазкой, он стонет и вздыхает с каждым поворотом пальцев. Член Хейла неприятно упирается в ширинку джинсов, вставший еще при первом стоне его человека.  
  
С члена Стайлза капает больше смазки, она ниточкой спускается к простыням. Дерек прислушивается к его участившемуся сердцебиению, к его сбившемуся дыханию:  
  
\- Ты хочешь кончить, Стайлз? - Стилински слабо стонет в ответ. – Кивни, если хочешь кончить, ты должен мне отвечать. Ты хочешь кончить только лишь от моих пальцев? Я ведь даже недостаточно растянул эту дырочку под себя.  
  
Стайлз быстро кивает, его голова падает вниз, глаза сильно сжаты. В этот момент Дерек надевает на него кольцо для члена. Тот в ответ вскрикивает - если оборотень правильно прочитал знаки, то он прервал мальчика прямо на грани оргазма.  
  
Стайлз поворачивает к нему голову, кидая злобные взгляды, но из-за кляпа не может возмутиться вслух. Понимая, что злые взгляды не сработают, парень жалобно хнычет. В любой другой раз на Дерека бы это подействовало, но сейчас все по-другому, и Дерек сам решит, когда Стайлзу можно будет кончить.  
  
\- Ну, разве ты не сучка? Хочешь кончить, а ведь я тебе даже не вставил. Тебе не разрешено кончать, пока я не кончу… - Хейл задумчиво хмыкает, массируя задницу Стайлза, - четыре раза.  
  
Глаза Стилински комично расширяются. Он хочет кончить: его член все течет, даже несмотря на кольцо.  
  
\- Да, четыре раза. И тогда ты можешь кончить. А потом мы посмотрим, сможешь ли ты кончить еще раз… мы можем проверять это всю ночь, весь день… целые сутки, - он вытаскивает свои пальцы из дырочки, чтобы через секунду вернуться в нее указательным, а затем и средним пальцами, растягивая. – Ты знаешь, оборотни могут трахаться целый день, возможно даже больше. И когда мы закончим, ты будешь переполнен мной, из тебя будет течь моя сперма, ты будешь пахнуть как моя сука, - Стайлз залился краской. – Шшш… ну что ты. Ты ведь моя сучка, моя маленькая блядь, с которой я могу делать все, что захочу.  
  
Дерек вытаскивает из Стайлза пальцы и бьет его по заднице. Внутри Стайлза так много смазки, что она стекает по его ногам. Его дырочка припухла и покраснела всего лишь от пальцев, а что будет с ней после того, как Дерек закончит…  
  
Хейл расстегивает молнию, решая не снимать одежду. Ему нравится контраст, то какой Стайлз открытый и голый в сравнении с ним. Ему интересно, как задница его мальчика будет выглядеть, натертая джинсой. К тому же у Дерека полно времени, он может трахнуть Стайлза в одежде, а потом и без.  
  
\- Ты готов принять мой член, Стайлз? Готов быть растянутым моим большим, толстым членом? – оборотень раздвигает половинки, глядя на приоткрытую дырочку, словно приглашающую внутрь. Но даже несмотря на это, ему приходится приложить усилия. Стайлз пыхтит и пытается расслабиться. Его хныканье превращается в стоны, слюна течет по подбородку, глаза застилает пелена, пока Дерек не входит на всю длину.  
  
– Ты маленькая шлюшка… как ты остаешься таким узким? – Хейл толкается вперед, выбивая очередной стон. Стайлз тяжело дышит, вдыхая через нос и выдыхая через рот. Его дыхание сбивается, стоит Дереку толкнуться еще раз. Все тело Стайлза дрожит, когда Дерек вытягивает из него свой член. – Тише детка, ты ведь мой, твоя дырочка принадлежит мне, твое тело принадлежит мне… ты – блядь, позволяющая пользоваться своим телом.  
  
Стайлз лишь моргает в ответ, и Дерек начинает его трахать. Он раздвигает половинки своего мальчика одной рукой, смотря как член раз за разом входит внутрь. Кожа на заднице Стилински совсем покраснела от трущихся джинс. Другой рукой оборотень обхватывает грудную клетку Стайлза, поднимая того насколько позволяют ленты.  
  
\- Тебе нравится быть дыркой для меня, Стайлз? Нравится ведь, да? – спрашивает Хейл, вновь хлестнув по заднице и грубо ухватившись за нее. – Просто дыркой, стонущей подо мной, вот так… так хорошо.  
  
Стайлз умный мальчик. Он понимает, что означает, когда волк кусает кого-то в шею. Он стонет, наслаждаясь тем как Дерек кусает его шею, оставляет на ней засосы. Член Стайлза дергается в надежде кончить. Оргазм Дерека нарастает откуда-то из живота. Он отрывается от своего мальчика, резче втрахиваясь в податливое тело, растирая нежную кожу грубой джинсой, и кончает глубоко внутрь Стайлза.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик… это первый, осталось еще три, - шепчет оборотень выцеловывая каждую метку оставленную ранее.  
  
Он ждет, пока член снова затвердеет, чтобы качнуться вперед. Он не позволяет узлу набухать, нет – это для последнего раза. Тогда он сможет оставаться в Стайлзе сколько захочет. Стайлз дергается, явно удивленный таким скорым продолжением.  
  
\- Сожмись, Стайлз, - говорит Дерек. Стилински косится на него и хмыкает, словно хочет запротестовать. – Сожмись, Стайлз, или ты вообще не будешь сегодня кончать. Я ведь могу это сделать. Мне не обязательно давать тебе кончить, так что будь хорошей сучкой и работай своей дырочкой, - Стилински наконец-то слушается, заставляя Хейла вздохнуть, от ощущения плотно прилегающего жара. – Хорошая детка, такая послушная, делаешь все, что я тебе велю.  
  
В этот раз он трахает Стайлза медленно, вытягивая из того каждый вздох и стон. Он изменяет угол, заставляя своего мальчика кричать. В этот раз оргазм накатывает волнами, нарастая постепенно, принося собой такое спокойное наслаждение. А Стайлз… Стайлза трясет, его дырочка пульсирует и сжимается, стоит Дереку вытащить опавший член и потянуться за пробкой.  
  
\- Это второй, малыш.  
  
Оборотень собирает сперму, вытекшую из Стайлза, большим пальцем вталкивает ее обратно, затыкая дырочку прозрачной пробкой. Она входит внутрь, раскрывая дырку глазам Дерека. Он стонет.  
  
Хейл раздевается, его джинсы взмокли от пота, но смотря на Стайлза, он думает, что оно того стоило. Он забирается на кровать, хватая голову Стайлза. Мальчик встречается с ним глазами, и оборотень улыбается, словно хищник.  
  
\- Я собираюсь воспользоваться твоим ротиком, малыш. Тебе совсем ничего не нужно делать, ведь эта дырка тоже моя, - Дерек сжимает его подбородок пальцами, а затем направляет член внутрь. В этот раз ему не нужно контролировать узел. Кольцо кляпа просто не даст ему набухнуть. – Тебе не обязательно глотать. Я хочу видеть, как моя сперма будет стекать по твоему подбородку.  
  
Рот Стайлза более горячий и влажный, чем его другая дырочка, а эти пухленькие губки, растянутые вокруг его члена, чувствуются восхитительно. Он совсем не аккуратничает, толкаясь Стайлзу в самое горло, пока его глаза не наливаются слезами.  
  
\- Ты же просто шлюха, не так ли? – говорит он, потянувшись к пробке. Он кружит ею пару раз а затем давит, заставляя колечко мышц сжаться. – Я прав, такой жадный до моего члена, хочешь быть наполнен с обоих концов. Или ты хочешь кончить? – спрашивает он, потирая член Стайлса.  
  
Глаза Стилински полны мольбы, и тогда Дерек, сжалившись, хватает его за голову, быстро трахая его горло и кончая длинными вязкими полосами. Он вытаскивает свой член, смотря как остатки спермы стекают по подбородку его мальчика вместе со слюной.  
  
Дерек улыбается:  
  
\- Еще один.

 

\---

 

Дерек уходит, и без возможности двигаться, Стайлз не видит, куда тот исчезает. Он отдыхает, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и не обращать внимание на ноющее тело. От кожаных повязок по его плечам и ногам разливается тупая боль, кляп раскрывает его челюсть слишком сильно. Кольцо прижимает язык, и из-за этого он не может ни вытолкнуть, ни проглотить сперму, накопившуюся во рту. Он может лишь повернуть голову и дать ей стечь по подбородку вместе со слюной. Его задница еще никогда не была так использована, мышцы пульсируют и болят, растянутые пробкой, давящей на простату. И мысль о том, что Дерек видит его таким, заставляет вздрогнуть и покраснеть.  
  
Но хуже всего его члену.  
  
Он так сильно хочет кончить, но Дерек не позволит. Долбанный ублюдок. Стайлз ему припомнит.  
  
Позади него раздается шум, и Дерек возвращается в комнату. Он ставит стакан с водой на тумбу, а затем поворачивается к Стилински, одаривая того ухмылкой. Стайлза развязывают и сажают к Хейлу на колени, он устраивается у изголовья кровати. Его член плотно прилегает к пробке.  
  
\- Я дам тебе попить, и ты не будешь говорить, пока не выпьешь стакан, понял? – Стайлз кивает в ответ.  
  
Дерек расстегивает кляп, наклоняя стакан к Стайлзовым губам. Вода смывает остатки спермы во рту и немного облегчает боль в горле. Но теперь сперма Дерека у него внутри, у него в желудке и это немного… унизительно. Закончив, Хейл отставляет стакан на тумбу и выжидающе смотрит на Стайлза. Поколебавшись, парень понимает, чего Дерек ждет от него.  
  
\- Дерек, позволь мне кончить.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне нужно кончить, Господи, пожалуйста, - молит Стайлз.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Дыхание Стайлза дрожит, и он устраивает голову на плече у оборотня. Тогда Дерек решает поиграть с пробкой. Он медленно вытягивает ее, и дырочка вся дрожит вокруг нее. Стайлз ерзает у него на коленях, и Дерек толкает игрушку внутрь, прежде чем сперма успевает вытечь.  
  
\- Дерек, я не могу.  
  
\- Тише, ты можешь, ты уже смог. Остался лишь один раз.  
  
Он сжимает бедра Стайлза и поднимает его, потому что со связанными руками у Стилински нет опоры и всю работу приходится делать Дереку. Он вставляет кончик в Стайлза, а и его мальчик вроде бы готов, но все равно кричит, когда оборотень роняет его вниз. Он пытается вновь взмолиться, но Дерек долбится в него изо всех сил. Стайлз стонет, его член скачет между ними или трется о пресс Дерека, и он просто хочет кончить.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Дерек, пожалуйста… дай мне кончить.  
  
Хватка на его бедрах, скорее всего, оставит синяки, но Дерек не отпускает его, пока не кончает глубоко внутри. Стайлз медленно оседает на Хейле, тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Ты такая шлюха, - хвалит его Дерек.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Стайлзу позволено еще раз попить, перед тем как Дерек устраивает его на кровати, предварительно привязав голени к бедрам. Его задница задрана вверх, пробки нет, так что вся сперма сейчас стекает по его яйцам вниз. Кажется, он настолько полон, что это уже не имеет значения.  
  
\- Смотри-ка, моя личная секс игрушка.  
  
Стайлз все еще тихо молит. Его тело болит и дрожит, его мысли словно в тумане. Но он понимает все грязные слова Дерека, понимает и хнычет, когда тот, прижимая его язык, вновь надевает кляп.  
  
\- Такая красивая шлюшка, - бубнит Дерек, толкаясь внутрь. Сперма внутри Стайлза стекает по его члену.  
  
Дерек дрочит ему в ритме своих толчков, выдавливая из него оргазм. Он снимает кольцо и через два толчка Стайлз кончает, слезы льются по его щекам, а изо рта вырывается крик. Оргазм больше облегчение, чем наслаждение, и когда его дырочка сжимает Дерека, тот вновь кончает.  
  
После этого Дерек разрешает Стайлзу кончать сколько угодно, он не надевает на него кольцо, но и не помогает ему. Это значит, каждый раз Стилински кончает без прикосновений. Дерек использует его, как хочет. Он меняет позу, кончает два раза Стайлзу в рот, поднимая его подбородок и заставляя глотать. Он трахает Стайлза пробкой, хотя она уже не держит ничего внутри.  
  
Он так переполнен… Дерек, кажется, замечает и начинает кончать не только внутрь, но и на Стайлза.  
  
\- Посмотри-ка, такой мокрый для меня. Твоя дырочка такая мягкая и раскрытая… Боже, моя сперма будет днями вытекать из тебя. Наверное, придется вытаскивать ее из тебя пальцами. Ничего… у нас есть время, - говорит Дерек, раскрывая мышцы пальцами и заглядывая внутрь.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Он сбивается со счету. Дереку не требуется его участие, так что он просто лежит, понимая, что ничего не может сделать. Дерек выскальзывает из его рта и ползет к его заднице. В этот раз Стайлз чувствует, что что-то не так. Толчки не быстрые и не наказывающие, но в тоже время не медленные и не растянутые. Они глубокие и сильные, и не будь Стайлз привязан, он бы точно скользил по кровати вперед.  
  
Почему-то давление внутри нарастает, и на мгновение он думает, что сжимается, как раньше хотел Дерек, но это не так. И тогда Хейл начинает говорить:  
  
\- А теперь завершение, малыш. Мой узел. Прими его, детка, будь хорошей сучкой. Такая хорошая дырка, посмотри-ка. Так растянута для меня, моя красивая шлюшка, - Дерек перестает двигаться, когда узел совсем набухает. – Блять…  
  
Стайлз пытается отползти, но уже набухший узел не дает. Дерек мурчит позади него, трясь о его шею, втягивая нежную кожу между зубов. Стайлз всхлипывает, по его лицу текут слезы, сперма сохнет на его подбородке и стекает по бедрам, потому что он так наполнен, так наполнен Дереком, что она вытекает из него, несмотря на узел.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Когда узел наконец-то спадает, Дерек развязывает Стайлза, снимает с него кляп и поднимает его с кровати. Дерек устраивает его как хочет, потому что Стайлза слишком сильно вытрахали. Хейл берет мокрое полотенце и стирает сперму с его лица, а затем и вытекающую из его дырочки. Оборотень дает ему попить. И когда он ложится на кровать, он легко притягивает вялого Стайлза к себе.  
  
Дерек не целовал его, но целует сейчас. Губы Стайлза набухли и покраснели, и Дерек стонет ему в рот, до сих пор чувствуя на его языке свой вкус.  
  
\- Было хорошо, нам следует чаще спорить.  
  
\- Точно, - отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Вот только хер он проиграет в следующий раз.


End file.
